


Beauté Mortelle

by Lathandre



Series: Valentyne Stories Necromancy One Shots [3]
Category: Valentyne Stories Necromancy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Hurt No Comfort, I made myself sad, M/M, and well..., do you hear that?, it's the angst train coming for you (:, no beta we die like Ilyes, tchoo tchoo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lathandre/pseuds/Lathandre
Summary: Renan vit dans le déni et Rave est un amour, what's new?
Relationships: Renan Leroy/Rave Rabier
Series: Valentyne Stories Necromancy One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572673
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Beauté Mortelle

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'assume absolument rien et nie toute implication de mon cerveau sur cette fic.
> 
> Bonne lecture >:)

La première fois où Renan a toussé un pétale, il s’est dit que ce n’était qu’une coïncidence.

Peut-être l’avait-il avalé sans s’en rendre compte, ou était-elle arrivée en même temps qu’il ait ouvert la paume de sa main.

Le fait est qu’à ce moment-là, il n’y a pas prêté attention.

Pourtant, ce phénomène a continué. Et s’il n’arrivait qu’une fois de temps en temps au départ, il se fit de plus en plus fréquent. Mais après tout, ce n’était pas très grave n’est-ce pas ? Ce n’était que quelques pétales blancs qui lui sortaient par la gorge.

C’est lorsqu’un mois plus tard, à force de pétales et de sensations désagréables dans sa gorge, il se mit à cracher du sang qu’il se dit que _peut-être_ , quelque chose n’allait pas.

Sa première réaction fut de continuer à l’ignorer complètement puérilement pensant que nier son existence ferait disparaître son problème. Cependant, après deux jour de suite où il lui fallut changer ses draps tachés de sang, il se décida enfin à aller chercher des informations à la bibliothèque. _Parce que lui vivant, il n’ira pas à l’infirmerie parce qu’il crache des fleurs._

Ainsi commença ses longues et infructueuses recherches. Il passait tellement de temps le nez dans les livres qu’il failli plusieurs fois être mis dehors à force de tousser. Plus le temps passait et plus son état s’aggravait, cependant il était bien trop fier pour demander de l’aide. Il allait bien finir par trouver quelque chose dans ces fichus bouquins non ?!

Finalement, c’est à une heure bien trop avancée de la nuit après des jours de recherches que Renan finit par trouver ce qu’il cherchait dans un vieux grimoire un peu obscur parlant de légendes oubliées. Il n’attendait vraiment rien de ce livre, il l’avait ouvert par pur désespoir et pour avoir quelque chose sur laquelle se concentrer. Cependant alors que ses yeux brulaient à cause de la faible lumière que lui octroyait sa chandelle, il tomba sur une page qui lui fit hausser les sourcils. Il aperçut des croquis de personnes avec des fleurs à la place du cœur et d’autres où elles sortaient par leurs bouches. Une lueur d’espoir jailli enfin et il s’empressa de lire ce qui était écrit.

> _Hanahaki_
> 
> _Plus communément appelée la Maladie d’Amour, la maladie Hanahaki prend la forme de pétales puis de fleurs qui sont expulsées par les voies buccales des contractants._
> 
> _Bien que cette maladie soit très peu référencée et souvent considérée comme du folklore, il est dit qu’elle se développerait lorsqu’un individu nourrirait de très forts sentiments à l’égard d’une personne qui n’aurait pas de sentiments réciproques._
> 
> _Plus la personne éprouverait un amour fort, plus la maladie se développerait rapidement. Ce développement s’observerait par l’intensité des toux et la quantité de pétales expulsée par la personne malade jusqu’à ce qu’une fleur entière apparaisse._
> 
> _La durée « d’incubation » des fleurs ainsi que l’espèce dépendraient de chaque personne cependant, aucun texte ne mentionne une durée de plus de 2 mois après l’apparition des premiers symptômes._
> 
> _Si cette maladie a l’air plutôt inoffensive il n’en est rien. Le seul remède avancé à ce jour serait que l’objet des affections du contractant retourne ses sentiments, sans quoi les fleurs l’étoufferont jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus qu’elles._
> 
> _Cette maladie est d’une beauté mortelle._

Renan ne bougeait plus.

Il n’était même pas sûr d’encore respirer, les yeux rivés sur le dernier mot de la phrase.

Mortelle.

Tout à coup toute la fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours vint s’abattre sur ses épaules. Sa respiration se fit saccadée et ses mains firent leur chemin jusque dans ses mèches blondes, s’agrippant à faire mal.

Mortelle.

Un sanglot retentit dans la bibliothèque.

\- - - X - - -

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Renan se rendait dans sa chambre en passant par la cour, ce dernier fut pris d’une violente quinte de toux.

Elle commença par une gêne au niveau des poumons puis comme les fois d’avant, escalada en toux sèche et en pic de douleur au niveau de son œsophage. Cependant, au lieu de passer après quelques pétales comme d’habitude, une puissante douleur explosa dans sa cage thoracique. Sa respiration fut coupée par le choc et sa vision se troubla, l’obligeant à se tenir contre le mur pour ne pas tourner de l’œil.

La panique envahi Renan aussi violemment qu’une tempête sur l’océan.

_Je n’arrive plus à respirer-_

Jamais encore il n’avait ressenti de douleur aussi intense. Il avait l’impression qu’on lui arrachait les poumons de l’intérieur pour lui faire recracher ensuite. Ses mains vinrent attraper sa gorge, serrant si fort qu’il était sûr que des marques allaient rester.

Alors que sa vision commençait à se troubler, il sentit comme un déchirement lui arrachant un cri de douleur et la chose lui bloquant l’œsophage fut enfin expulsée. Enfin libéré, il inspira à plein poumons, les larmes lui coulant sur les joues.

Tremblant, Renan se laissa tomber à genou, essayant tant bien que mal de retrouver sa respiration. Une douleur lancinante était toujours présente, lui brulant la gorge et les poumons, et un mal de tête violent vint alourdir sa peine lui faisant fermer les yeux et froncer les sourcils.

Encore parcouru de spasmes, il tenta de réduire les battements de son cœur avec de longues inspirations. Bien que celles-ci furent saccadées, elles finirent par calmer ses tremblements et il expira de soulagement. _Le plus gros de la crise est passé._

Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux, et son regard se planta sur la masse blanche se trouvant au sol, juste devant ses genoux.

_Une fleur… ?_

Renan se figea, son sang devenant glacial.

Il regarda la fleur de Lys complète qui venait de lui sortir des poumons avec effroi.

« Renan ! »

Le blond sursauta, pris de panique. Il essuya ses yeux mouillés avec ses manches et sa bouche sur le dos de sa main puis tenta de cacher les fleurs du mieux qu’il put. A peine eu-t-il finis que Rave arriva devant lui.

« Renan ! Je te cherchais, je voulais te demand-» Il se coupa au milieu de sa phrase et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent quand il put enfin mieux voir le visage de Renan. « Wow attend, tu es sûr que ça va ? » Demanda-t-il d’une voix inquiète. « On dirait que t’as croisé une liche. »

Renan déglutit. Le goût du fer ne voulait pas s’en aller et il se demanda si le sang serait encore visible s’il ouvrait la bouche. Il tourna la tête en regardant partout sauf dans les yeux de Rave. « Désolé » Finit-il par dire d’une voix trop rauque à son goût. Il se racla la gorge avant de rajouter « J’ai très mal dormi cette nuit, ça doit être ça. »

Il leva les yeux rapidement vers Rave pour voir sa réaction et vit ce dernier les yeux écarquillés.

« T’es sûr que ça va ? Tu viens de t’excuser là quand même-Ow » Rave se frotta le bras là où Renan venait juste de le frapper, lâchant un petit rire nerveux. « Hey je m’inquiète c’est tout! »

« C’est bon je vais bien Paysan. » Soupira-t-il, évitant son regard. Il tenta un sourire narquois avant de continuer : « Je sais que je te manquerai si je devais plus être là mais quand même, respecte les convenances sociales, tu dois me faire la cour d’abord. »

Un rire surpris sortit de la bouche de Rave et ses joues rosirent légèrement. « Bon si tu peux encore faire référence à ton statut c’est que ça va mieux que ce que je pensais. » Il secoua doucement la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. « Bref, c’est pas que j’aime pas me chamailler avec toi mais à la base j’étais venu te proposer de faire une sortie en ville avec moi demain. Ça te tenterait …? »

Le cœur de Renan se serra devant l’expression pleine d’espoir de Rave. Il avait l’air si heureux de lui demander de venir avec lui, Renan n’aurait pas supporté de lui dire non. _Comme si j’aurai refusé de toute manière-._ Avec toute la force qui lui restait, il esquissa un sourire chaleureux. « Demandé si gentiment, je ne peux qu’accepter. »

Le regard de Rave s’illumina et son visage se fendit d’un sourire étincelant à en faire pâlir le soleil. « Super! Je te dis à demain alors? ». 

Le blond tenta tant bien que mal de se montrer enthousiaste, malgré l’envie de tousser qui revenait et lui donnait envie de pleurer. « Oui à demain !»

Alors qu’il regardait Rave se tourner et commencer à s’en aller, Renan l’interpella avant même de comprendre ce qu’il faisait.

« Eh, Rave ? » Sa voix était faible et rauque. _Pathétique._

Ce dernier tourna la tête, inconscient de la sonorité de sa voix ou choisissant délibérément de ne pas faire de commentaires. « Oui ? Tu as oublié de me dire quelque chose ? »

« Je- » Un pic de douleur au niveau du cœur le fit déglutir, et tous ses espoirs s’envolèrent en fumée. « Ce n’est rien… J’ai hâte d’être à demain. » Finit-il avec très peu de conviction. Rave le fixa un instant, semblant sonder son âme, puis il lui sourit doucement.

« Moi aussi ! Ne sois pas en retard ! » Ajouta-t-il avant de reprendre sa route.

Les larmes coulèrent cette fois-ci le long des joues de Renan. En réponse à ce qu’il savait être sa dernière conversation avec Rave ou de douleur en sentant encore des fleurs monter lentement le long de son œsophage il ne savait pas. Même si au fond de lui, il se doutait que c’était pour les deux raisons.

Il esquissa un sourire tremblant en regardant le dos de Rave s’éloigner lentement, emportant avec lui sa dernière source de chaleur.

Renan sentit son monde s’écrouler.

\- - - X - - -

Le lendemain quand vînt l’heure de se retrouver, Renan n’était pas présent au point de rendez-vous. Lorsque Rave, las d’attendre, décida d’aller voir dans sa chambre personne ne répondit. Il poussa alors la porte mais Renan n’était pas là. Dans la chambre il n’y avait que des centaines de fleurs de Lys blanches, recouvrant le lit et débordant sur le sol ainsi qu’une lettre au milieu de celles-ci. Quand Rave s’approcha il vit que la lettre lui était adressée. Confus, il l’ouvrit.

Sur cette lettre il n’y avait que trois mots.

_Je suis désolé._

**Author's Note:**

> Je serai vraiment horrible si je vous disais que Rave se mettais à cracher des fleurs de scabieuses quelques jours après hein?


End file.
